Indy, Rakia, and thou
by Darth Gojira
Summary: A mostly PWP followup to my story Patronus. Hermione and Neville find out the hard way how circumstances bring out their innermost feelings and how their love can be expressed-Sweet booze. Please review, since I'm just a well-read virgin


"In a few thousand years, who knows

"In a few thousand years, who knows? Even you might be worth something!" the dapper Frenchman called from the top of the Well of Souls.

"Hahahahahasonabitch", Indiana Jones laughed and cursed. From the couch, Harry Potter grinned. He loved this movie. Watching it with his best friends made it even better.

"Watching all these scenes with snakes is so much better when you can understand what they're saying" he commented.

"Which is?" Ron Weasley raised a ruddy eyebrow and grinned.

"Stuff like, 'where's the food' and 'I hate crowds'. Not very cooperative"

"That's why you should only hire professional snake actors" quipped Ron's sister Ginny.

Hermione Granger calmly stroked Crookshanks, whose Kneazle heritage had given it a terrible fear of snakes. Throughout the film, he was squirming in her gentle grip. "Now, now, Crookshanks; it's only a movie. There are no snakes here. Look at Trevor; he's not panicking"

Neville Longbottom smiled at her joke. "Trevor doesn't panic at things he should panic about. It's the harmless things that set him off", he assured her. Trevor merely blinked. As Indiana Jones and his girlfriend-of-the-film Marion attempted to escape, the film was interrupted by a puff from the fireplace.

"Bill!" Ron exclaimed as the elder Weasley stepped out of the fireplace.

"Ron! Ginny! Harry! What are all of you doing here?" Bill Weasley looked over the party. "Indiana Jones? One of my favorite films, although I'm terrified of snakes. Whose idea? What's the party for?" Ron explained the situation as Harry quickly paused the VCR. Another blast of floo excess announced a second guest.

"Fleur, I'm sure you remember my brother and his friends", Bill nodded to his fiancé.

"Yes. Who are these other people, though?"

"Hermione Granger. Harry's friend" the younger girl extended her hand, "and this is our friend Neville Longbottom" Neville, blushing, shook the hands of the beaming couple.

"Mind if we joined this party? Fleur, I don't suppose you've ever seen this muggle film before?"

She shook her head, "Non". .

Hermione intervened, "It's complicated. I'm sure you know about what was happening sixty years ago and how the Nazis attempted to conquer Europe, but I'm sure you've never heard of the Ark of the Covenant" The French girl shook her head again. Hermione had no intention of explaining it again after having to convince Neville and the Weasleys about the importance of religious relics.

Bill was already rubbing his hands. "What about drinks? What's a party without the drinks?"

"A sensible one" Hermione countered. Ron rolled his eyes. "I saw that, Ron. We're all underage, and I don't want anyone getting drunk"

Bill shook his head "Come on, don't be such a wet blanket. I'm of age, and so's Fleur. In fact, I think she could outdrink dad and mum combined. There has to be something somewhere"

Fleur blushed. Hermione looked at the ground guiltily.

"Well, Viktor Krum sent me this bottle of Bulgarian _rakia_. It's in the fridge"

As Bill promptly headed for the fridge, he paused. "How many of you? Five?"

"Yes" she confirmed, automatically. _Shouldn't have said that_. In a flash, the _rakia_ was out and seven glasses worth were poured. Hermione gasped. Ron looked as if it was announced that Christmas was to occur every Sunday.

"Ah, Viktor", Fleur remembered, "He wanted all of us to get our favorite drinks out for a party of the Champions after the second task, but the officials wouldn't allow him to drink"

Hermione stared at the _rakia_ as if it was one of Snape's more dangerous assignments. Bill and Fleur were already sipping theirs. "This is good stuff" Bill commented, while Fleur did nothing to dispel French stereotypes by sniffing it and thoughtfully looking at it before swigging it down.

Harry raised his glass, "To Cedric's memory, the Order, and Dumbledore!"

"Cheers!" Ron raised his in toast.

"Bless them all" Ginny closed her eyes. And then the friends drank.

Hermione should have known better than to trust Viktor's liquor. She saw Bill and Fleur kissing each other passionately, Ron singing a Rolling Stones medley, Ginny staring into the fire and Harry swaying his head back and forth to the music as Neville giggled. At least it didn't affect her. On the other hand, why did Ron look so gorgeous in the firelight? And why did she have the urge to see Harry nude on stage?

"Pleased to meet you/hope you guessed my name" Ron chorused. Harry led Neville in the backup chorus of "hoo hoo". The girls were seized with paroxysms of laughter as Bill and Fleur, oblivious, began to undress each other.

"Ron?" Bill asked his younger brother, "Or should I say Mick?" Neville fell off the couch. Ron promptly stopped in middle of "But what's puzzling you is the-" to look at his older sibling curiously. "Fleur wants a third member. Care to join us?"

If Ron was sober, he would have leaped backwards. In his present condition, he obediently followed them into the master bedroom.

"Harry? I'm feeling left out" Ginny pouted. Harry looked her, eyes glazed over, "Would you like me to…" In a second, they were splayed on the couch, kissing shamelessly.

"I'm glad you're not affected" Neville told Hermione.

"Oh, I am", she said simply.

A look of confusion tinged his round face, "How?"

"Well, it's not that I want to sing or eat or cry or laugh. It's just that I want to shag you"

The boy giggled. "I love your jokes"

"It's not a joke, Neville Longbottom", she insisted.

Neville was sobering up already. Before he could get up, Hermione leaped from her perch on the couch to straddle him. He gasped at the contact of her body, but was taken even deeper when she began to kiss him. He deepened the kiss, his tongue greeting hers like an old friend.

They pulled away after a minute of this bliss, Hermione pausing to pull her wand from the cushions. "_Contraferrus_", she whispered, as she pointed it towards her crotch. "It doesn't always work, so I'll fix potions for everyone tomorrow", she assured him.

"That's a relief", Neville replied weakly before kissing her hair. "I'll never get over the fact that you love my hair. Or that you love me, either" she replied. "I love you. What do I have to do to prove that?" "How about shagging me right here?" she grinned expectantly.

They were interrupted by a moan from Ginny. Harry was sucking on her neck fervently and playing with the bottom of her shirt. His own shirt was already discarded, revealing a slim, sinewy figure that Ginny rubbed her hands on lovingly. Hermione looked appreciatively, already making Neville feel inadequate. His sigh did not go unnoticed. "I can't wait to get you uncovered. To the couch" she ordered. Neville obediently got up to sit on the couch, only to be bathed in bliss as Hermione sucked on his ear.

She moved down his jaw to his neck, knowing that the hickeys there could last long enough to stake her claim on him. Neville moaned. He felt himself fall sideways onto the couch. He knew that Harry and Ginny were doing the same thing on the opposite end, but he didn't care. He went for the bottom of her shirt at the same time she went for his.

"Um, who first?" Hermione squeaked.

"We could just stay like this, you know" he suggested with a grin.

"Kinky" she giggled before kissing him again. He looked down to see the tantalizing exposed flesh of her soft belly.

"Did I mention how good you taste?" Neville asked, looking up into the almond of her eyes.

"You're better than chocolate", she one-upped him

"You always remind me of fruit" he admitted.

"How?"

"You taste like nectar. Your eyes remind me of cocoanut. Your lips are always like frosted strawberries" She raised an eyebrow. There was that classic "you have got to be kidding me" look that he loved so much.

"Yes, and my breasts are like grapes-small and silly"

"I was thinking apples. Granny Smiths, maybe" She blushed.

"I mean it", he blushed in turn. There was a briefest of pauses before Hermione tore off Neville's shirt. He barely had time to gasp before she was kissing all over his chest. She moved down to his small paunch to kiss it before going back up. He was gasping during all of this, not believing it to be possible. Hermione was working wonders.

Indeed, she was having the time of her life. She loved to watch his gasp and squirm. _Just wait until you try something more daring_ the little voice said. _Good idea_ she found herself agreeing. She loved how soft his skin felt. Only the smallest bit of fat, but mostly skin and with just enough muscle to make her hungry. Hungry enough to….

Neville cried out as she clamped her hot lips around his right nipple. Her nimble tongue danced around it before she gently bit down. The brilliant sensation was not enough to stop Neville from raising his head, "Hermione, you're asking for tit-for-tat retaliation"

"Excellent" she grinned before repeating the procedure with the other nipple. He threw his head back, and lowered his hands into her bushy hair.

He simply stroked it while her head lay on his chest. "Am I arousing you yet?" Hermione asked him, serious

"You can simply arouse me with a kiss. God, I love you" he kissed her on the top of her head.

She looked up at him, losing herself in his eyes, "Could you please return the favor?"

"Yes" he simply said before stroking her arms into propping the dreamy witch up.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled off Hermione's shirt. He gasped at her body. He had never seen so much of a girl's flesh, let alone someone like her. "I know, not much. Are you willing to overlook it?" Hermione closed her eyes, ashamed. Neville considered simply telling her that she was absolutely perfect, but decided to use action instead. He would no longer be the one who whimpered this night.

In a simple motion, Neville grabbed her shoulders and rolled over with her until she was on the bottom. This would only be for a moment, he silently promised her. He slowly lowered his head, kissing and licking her collarbone and neck. He stopped to suck on her neck reverently, arousing a long moan from Hermione. He moved back down until he reached her bra. "Not yet", he whispered. He wanted to take her now, but knew this was his only chance, and he wanted her to direct.

He moved lower, licking the soft flesh of her abdomen, fingers ably working at her belt. She gasped at the contact, but then sighed in contentment. All part of the plan-foreplay was going amazingly well, and her pants came off easily. Hermione closed her eyes at the feeling as he planted kisses there and there and right on her navel. He moved back up to kiss her neck, when she moved her head back, encouraging. Hermione opened her eyes, "Please?"

Neville moved himself back underneath her, kissing and sucking her neck as he did. He could hear Ginny scream in the background, but that was her pace, not Hermione's. Finally, it was time to bite the bullet. Hermione hugged him tightly, partially to help him get as the clasp of her bra, partially to feel his body against hers again.

Neville's fingers were usually clumsy, but he was sobering up and Hermione's touch made him slow down. "It's a hooked bra", she explained, "And-oh my god" She dove for her wand on the floor. "I charmed it to hex any male's fingers. I'm so sorry", Hermione had turned red. "Bathtime" she spoke clearly as she awkwardly pointed the wand at her back. There was a snapping sound and Neville turned pale.

"Now", she said quietly. He slowly put his fingers under her bra straps, feeling the thin white cloth on the backs and her pale skin on the fronts. Taking another deep breath, Neville pulled down the bra straps. The bra fell on his chest. He looked into Hermione's eyes, so pleading and soft. "Just hold me" she murmured. He put his arms around her, feeling the soft muscle of her back. He slowly rubbed it, massaging the ten thousand knots that she had accumulated over the past six years.

She let out a long moan, feeling the aches burst into little explosions of pleasure. Time to return the favor, she thought, and immediately rubbed her chest on his. When one shares a dorm with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, one often denigrates their own bust. Neville loved it, if his shuddering gasp was any indication, and that's all that mattered to Hermione. Her delight increased substantially as Neville tentatively put his hands on her breasts, simply holding them tentatively, watching her face for her reaction.

"Yes!" she cried in triumph as he gently, curiously squeezed.

"They're so firm, and soft. I've been wanted to do this for years" he admitted. "Then do it. Do what you like" she whispered. He squeezed a little harder, adjusting his grip. Immediately, her head descended on his, her mouth devouring his. His hands slowly slipped down her sides, caressing the flesh until he reached something softer and rounder, and coated by cloth.

He squeezed that, too. "Yes!" Hermione yelled again, rearing up, thrusting her chest in his face. His hands grabbed her back, fingers stroking over her shoulder blades, as he steeled himself and shoved his face in her cleavage. She mewled from the contact as Neville took in a deep breath, engorging himself on her scent. She smelled like soap and chocolate and flowers. Sweet, wonderful flowers.

He couldn't resist licking a breast. She moaned in delight, encouraging him and sinking her nails into his shoulders. He kept licking, long and deep and hard, enjoying her scent, touch, feel, and taste. "The nipple, Neville!" Hermione moaned. Obediently, he moved down to the tip of her breast and licked her rosy nipple. The young witch shuddered from the sensation, gasping her approval.

Neville couldn't take it anymore. With a strangled cry, he engulfed her left breast in his mouth, sucking hungrily. Hermione cried out again and again as the boy lovingly nursed. This was heaven. This was amazing. Hermione nearly climaxed there and then. Neville was diligent in his ministration, settling on a rhythm of sucking. For a minute this continued until Hermione finally pushed him back. "Is that enough? Am I doing it wrong?" he asked her.

"Of course not. I just want you to do the other one"

This was enough for him, and soon Neville was immersing himself in her touch and sight and taste. His eyes never left her face, his mouth never straying from the sensitive point. He had to admit to being stimulated himself, and Hermione's smooth thigh pressing against his erection did little to help matters.

Hermione was being agitated into new heights of arousal. She had to take the energy out, had to do something. With a grunt, she moved down, reluctantly wresting her breast free from Neville's adoring mouth and undid his belt. As her nimble fingers worked on his pants, he couldn't help but look down, concerned. "Hermione? Are you sure?" "Absolutely. Just as long as we do it my way" she asserted.

With that, his pants and briefs were pulled down with a yank, Neville having to help her. It was his turn to look bashful. "It's only fifteen centi-" his stammer was cut off by her fingers closing on his erect penis.

"It's perfect", Hermione explained, "Because you deserve perfection. Being that I love you, so everything of yours is perfect for me. Simple logic. Now, lover, take off my knickers"

Smiling, Neville kissed her before pulling down her panties. His fingers stroked her arse lovingly, and Hermione lowered herself so that he could get a better grip. She kicked off her socks in her wriggles of pleasure, and proceeded to do the same for Neville. "My feet were getting hot. Next time, we take them off first", she grumbled. "There's going to be a next time?" he asked.

"Someday. This could be a yearly thing for the two of us" They kissed. "Or a monthly" Deeper kiss. "Weekly" Neville's hands wandered back to her buttocks. "Nightly" she whispered. She scooted forwards, angling her hips and lowering herself. Her clitoris touched the tip of his penis, causing a shudder to engulf both teenagers.

"I don't want to hurt you. If you don't want to-" he pleased.

Hermione kissed him before moving back down into position, "I want to. Just take it slowly. A little bit at a time. If I tell you to stop-"

"I'll pull out?" he asked.

"No, you'll simply keep it there. Don't worry" she assured him.

Slowly, tantalizingly, Hermione lowered herself to take in the tip of Neville. He moaned from the sensation, the nerves of his foreskin lighting on fire. "Slowly" she whispered. He tried not to come or thrust or even move a muscle as she further impaled herself on him. There was a sudden stop as he hit her hymen. She squeaked.

Instinctively, Neville froze. He didn't dare move. "I'm okay, just do this slowly." As she continued lowering herself, Neville struggled to resist thrusting upwards, his member inflamed by the sensation, his foreskin slowly peeling back from her vaginal lips. Too late to stop himself, he bucked his hips slightly. Hermione cried out again. He again held his breath. "Oh my god. There went my virginity" she stopped to asses the damage.

"Are you okay? Should I stop?" he asked her.

"Give me a minute. Don't pull out. Just try to stay calm" Too late, he moved back a little. Hermione moaned. "That's the spot! Stay there!" she ordered. Neville finally snapped.

"If you think I'm going to just keep stopping myself just so you can analyze this scientifically, you're mad". He punctuated his outburst with a thrust.

"You don't need to be-oh my god"

Hermione was cut off in mid-sentence as he thrust up again. Furious, she lowered herself again. Their bucks and counter-bucks aroused both of them even further, and soon a rhythm built up. "Faster!" she moaned. He began to thrust faster and faster, egged on by her gasps, her grip on his arms, her moaned command. Her wriggling and vaginal muscles were almost too much for him, but he kept on. Neville's constant thrusting kept stimulating Hermione, and she was glad for his willingness to take the bottom, as she could feel her orgasm gallop towards her.

Faster and faster they went. Hermione's breasts slapped against Neville's chest, matched by his scrotum on her buttocks. This was too much. Neville was too close to orgasm, now. His lust-addled mind frantically searched for a way to help her come at the same time. Suddenly, he had it.

Bravely, he reached his head down to Hermione's chest, thrust out as she arched herself in her frenzy. His lips once again found a nipple and his teeth followed suit, closing firmly. It finally made her reach it. Hermione screamed out his name as she climaxed, but her wild writhing and succulent flesh finally broke him in turn. He gasped out her name in turn as he punctuated each syllable with a thrust. With a shudder, Neville came into her.

The aftershocks knocked them senseless for a long while, all they could do was rest in each other's arms. "That looked fun" Ginny commented from the opposite couch.

"You ruined the moment!" Harry critiqued her. Neville and Hermione, exhausted, turned to see Harry and Ginny in a bizarre "69" position, both mouths smeared with sticky fluid and looking very satisfied.

Hermione turned back to Neville to kiss him. "I love you, Hermione" he sighed as he stroked her sweaty back

. "I love you too, Neville" she said with another deep kiss.

"I had no idea the first time could be so good" he commented, "I always wanted it to be with you".

The radiant muggleborn on top of him stroked his hair, "That was the high point of my life, and that's saying a lot. I'll have do some reading on improvements, but that was fantastic" In response, the younger Gryffindor merely cradled her head on his shoulder, not needing to say anything.

"I think we should get Viktor to send us another bottle of that stuff" "HARRY!"


End file.
